


Happy Ending

by orphan_account



Series: Never Forget [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bendemption, But definitely not fluff, English is not my mother language so sorry for the errors, F/M, Maybe OOC, hunger games au but the force still exists, i'm not sure if it is a crossover, my headcannon, not really angst, where the hunger games characters and the star wars characters exist together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rey and Ben are victors of the hunger games.or: what if the hand touching was not interrupted by Luke.





	Happy Ending

***

When Rey became a tribute in the 64th annual Hunger Games, she didn’t shed any tears like any girl at 15 would. Years of scavenging parts for Unkar Plutt in District 6 had taught her to try her best to survive and take one day at a time.

She didn’t impress anyone from the Capitol. To the audiences, Rey was just the fragile and stone-faced girl from the district that produced transports. The host, Caesar, had asked her how she was going to win.

“I’ll do my best.” She replied simply. Sure enough, her sand-colored robe didn’t earn her a lot of sponsors, either.

When Rey was thrown in the arena, she was the quickest to run, with a small-sized weapon she grasped and a light bag. A tribute’s arrow buried deeply under her skin. She had no other idea than leaving the wound at that moment, hoped that she would get her hand on something that could treat the infection afterwards. She didn’t dare stop to check. Stopping at the midst of several fights would only accelerate her death.

The arena was nothing but a vast desert, so that she couldn’t find a place to hide. But she wasn’t that helpless 15-year-old girl who people underestimated her as. On the first day, Rey threw a stone to temporarily blind a tribute who attacked her. On the second day, she found an old AT-AT which is little more than a scrap of metal. Inside what was left of the ship, she gratefully found a can of water and several portions. she opened the bag she’d been carrying. A bottle of alcohol and a box of matches were tucked inside.

She managed to survive three days since the run from the Cornucopia. Every time when the cannon fired, she carved a mark into the metal walls around her. Over half of the tributes had gone.

On the fourth day, she ran out of portions and was forced to move out of her safety house. There would be a feast at the Cornucopia, but Rey wasn’t foolish enough to go. She was clear that she was no match for the Careers. She used her quarterstaff, which she tightly grabbed when running from the Cornucopia, to kill a wild animal she spotted. She wasn’t sure what this was, because district 6 was not famous for the diversified species of animals. The meat was bitter and dry, but Rey knew that it could bring her the nutrients she lacked.

This was all about survival. Take what you get.

Then there were the hyenas. She used the matches to start a fire to drive them away, but the tributes from 12 were aware of her location and arrived to take her down. It was a rash move, as their minds were too fixed on attacking her to notice the wild animals coming behind them. The hyenas tore the couple into pieces, and Rey had remembered every detail of that scene. She waited behind a sand dune until the two were totally dead, then came out to pour the bottle of alcohol all over the ground and incinerated it.

She ran. The smell of burned meat and the screaming of the animals lingered on her mind for longer than she expected.

When the cannon fired another 3 times, Rey realized that there were only two people left in the arena. The game makers wouldn’t make it so easy for her to win. She came to realization that she had to confront the female career from district 2.

Rey was observing her surroundings warily when a pair of cold hands covered her mouth from the back. She struggled and kicked to make the tribute drop her. She was not a strong girl, but she was never afraid of fighting.

Once the girl had loosened the grip on her arm, Rey spun around to neglect a strike at her side. The Career pushed her onto the ground, but she managed to grab her weapon, which she recognized as a wooden spear, and impacted the other’s chest so hard that the blow was able to send her fly backwards. Rey got up on her feet and hurried to withdraw the spear from her rival’s grip.

Then, the 15-year-old girl from district 6 put the tip of the spear into her last enemy’s chest.

Each night after that, the tribute’s screaming still haunted Rey in her sleep.

 

***

When she arrived in the Capitol, the crowd was crazy for her. The little prodigy who survived the deadly events in the arena.

Rey kept her head high. She deserved all of this, for sure. But the applause and the compliments and the incredible living conditions were at the cost of 23 lives.

The Capitol medics could cure almost any wounds, except for the crack in the victor’s soul.

Rey used all her will power to pull on a smile when attending the ball at the end of the victory tour. Young and inexperienced as she was, she still understood the importance of pleasing and obeying these crazy people. Who would have cakes of paint all over their faces just for themselves in fashion. Who would vomit to taste more food when the other residents of the country were worrying about the never enough food on their plate. Who would…

Torture and interrogate the runaways to get the information about the rebels. And they had a specific person to do those.

Kylo Ren. He had been a lapdog of President Snoke’s since he was found strong in the Force. People of the Capitol were mostly force-sensitive and wielding that kind of power had only made them more ridiculous and crueler. However, as an heir to Darth Vader himself, who was the most legendary force-user in Panem’s history, Kylo Ren was easily the strongest and the most trusted by Snoke.

Rey had to swallow a hint of resentment when she saw the black figure standing in the shadow. Kylo Ren was wearing a mask wherever he went, so that no one would know his real face. Rey imagined a face that was disfigured, little more than a monster’s under the black armor. The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

She maintained an indifferent face when mingling with the people around her. She was never good at hiding her emotions, so this act had taken almost all of her focus. The situation was broken when someone behind her spoke. She inhaled, her mind automatically bringing up the memory of striking down the last tribute in the arena. It took her a moment to turn around and smiled when saying, “what’s the matter？”

She felt shocked. Before her was the man who she had seen in a daydream. In a nightmare. She was not even sure that Kylo Ren was a man.

“I am wondering if I can invite you for a dance.” He replied. If he had any unpleasant at her hesitation, that was covered by the mask.

Rey looked around. People weren’t looking at them. She let out a shaky breath, then made the only true-hearted decision this night.

“I am not dancing, “she said firmly, her voice low, “with the puppet of an executioner.”

Then, with as much courage as she could gather, she ran.

 

***

When Rey was tutoring her tributes who would be participating in the following Hunger Games, she had to come back to the Capitol. She went up to the roof of the tribute center to find a moment of peace before being forced to watch the massacre all over again.

She was more than surprised to find that someone had a same idea.

Kriff. The last thing she wanted in this world was Kylo Ren destroying her moment.

“What are you doing up here?” she asked, unable to keep her voice cool.

“I can ask you the same question.” His head tilted to her side, “Rey, the victor from last year. The girl I’ve heard so much about.”

“why would I bother answer the question from a creature in the mask?” She said, made sure the disdained look was still on her face.

To her shock, he took the mask off.

At that moment Rey was almost expecting a same face as Snoke’s: torn apart, monstrous.

But what she saw was a human’s face. A pair of eyes so piercing that she thought he could look into her souls. He was incredibly young, couldn’t be much older than she was.

He was rather…good-looking.

Rey chided herself at the thought. She would not consider anything related to the Capitol _good-looking._ Even the truth was so on the exterior, they had been long corroded inside.

She felt an invisible hand pushing into her mind. She realized that Kylo Ren was using the Force-mind probe, she supposed-on her.

“You were lonely, “ he inched towards her. “At night, haunted by those dead children, desperate to sleep, you would imagine an ocean…”

“Get the kriff out of my head!” Rey let out a loud cry, which seemingly surprised Kylo as he immediately withdrew from her mind.

“Only if you tell me why you’re up here.” He echoed their conversation. “Who sent you to murder me?”

Rey felt the sudden urge to laugh. He had been the menace to her, but all he was worried about was her being sent to assassinate him.

She felt him probe into her mind again. This time, she tried to mentally shut him out. She was the Victor and no one could ever take whatever he wanted from her.

“You,”she started with a triumphant smirk,“you were afraid…that you’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader! ”

He suddenly retrieved from her mind, with complete shock in his eyes. And then, Kylo strode away.

 

***

Rey shot Kylo with a blaster the first time she felt the force bond. It was not normal for people from the districts to be awaken in the force. However, a survivor learned to take whatever she got.

She heard from another victor, Poe Dameron, that Kylo Ren was once one with the rebellion. He was born to the rebels Han Solo and Leia Organa and was named Ben Solo. When he was at Rey’s age, he was reaped as a tribute and won the game. President Snoke valued his strength in the force and took him as an apprentice.

“But becoming Snoke’s puppet is his choice.” Poe had said with hatred in his eyes, “He was the one who destroyed our last hope. He even killed his own father when the group of rebels led by Han Solo were caught.”

“Why?” She had asked him in another connection. “why did you kill your father?”

His expression was so distorted that Rey had to look away. She felt a stream of emotion flowed into her mind: guilt, pain, anger, fear, conflict…

Then he told her that when he was training with other force users in the districts, his own uncle, Luke Skywalker, had attempted to murder him in his sleep. In despair of his family-also in fear-he went to the President, who lured him to the dark side of the force. Who made him believe that killing his father would slam his door at the light. However, Ben Solo was only growing more and more conflicted day by day.

“Murderous snake.” She murmured, insisting that this was a lie.

But he had gone from her sight.

Luke Skywalker was a former victor from district 4 who won because of the Force. The hunger game that year was commented to be unfair, but people’s love for the victor overweighed the controversy. It was still so until he was found to be related to the rebellion’s leader. He and Leia were both born to Darth Vader, the first and the strongest victor in the Hunger Games. As a result, Luke was forced to be kept inside the Capitol, being cut off every chance of communication he might have with his family.

When Rey’s power in the force had been discovered, she went to Master Skywalker for guidance. Most of she and Kylo’s connections happened during her training with the great force user.

When she asked the Jedi Master if he had created Kylo Ren by attempting to kill Ben Solo, the silence from him was all the confirmation she needed.

She left Luke’s training and climbed onto the roof of the training center, where her power awakened. The rain was pouring from above, but she couldn’t feel its coldness anymore. She thought about her parents-Unkar had told her, that the couple sold her to him for drinking money. She thought about the tribute from district 2, when life fading from the poor girl’s eyes. She thought about the 23 lives she had taken. Ben Solo had to experience her nightmares everyday-being separated from his families, unable to protect himself from Snoke, having to kill for survival. Live and die every day.

Indeed, Rey knew how it was to feel abandoned and …alone.

“You are not alone.” Ben’s voice startled her a little, sending a shiver down her spine.

“Neither are you.” She voiced the first thing she thought of.

She reached for his hand. He reached for hers.

The moment their fingers touched, Rey became aware that she was no longer alone.

 

***

“Why did you turn your back on your mom?” Rey asked after a moment in the rain. He squeezed her hand, thinking.

“I was afraid.” He finally replied. “Snoke had been always in my mind. Any mental barriers were too weak for him. If I contact my mother, Snoke will know.” His voice trembled in fear.“She will be in danger.”

“I heard that your mother is a force-sensitive.” Rey said, not sure if she was still hostile to this Ben Solo,“But clearly Snoke cannot feel her in the force, right? ”

“No,” He corrected her, “it is because the rebellion is far from the Capitol. Snoke cannot locate her, that’s why the Resistance hasn’t been found. ”

Silence fell between them.

“Rey, you projected what you were thinking.” He started. She flushed, totally unaware of that.“I can’t cut myself off the force. It would make me…vulnerable.” He paused, looking into her eyes.

This time, Rey was the first to break the silence.

“No, you are not.” She said firmly, as if nothing could make her change her mind.“Ben, you’re a victor of the hunger games-and I watched the record of your game, you hadn’t used the force to survive it all.”

“My mother said it was very necessary for me to keep my power hidden.” He told her,“but the thing that had worried her the most still happened-me being an apprentice to President Snoke.”

She trembled when his hand covered hers. Without thinking twice, Rey leaned to him and put her head on his shoulder. He hesitated, then pulled her into a tight embrace.

“We can at least try.”

 

***

When people in the districts heard that Ben Solo, aka Kylo Ren, who used to be an apprentice of President Snoke, had turned to the Resistance, they found hope.

After ten years of the girl, who brought Ben Solo back to the light , winning the hunger games, the system of Panem was shaken to its core.

The Mockingjay emerged from the darkness.

 

***

Rey and Ben were never the core of this fight, as Ben’s mother retired from the position as a general. They had seen how much burden Katniss carried as the Mockingjay, and they had helped her throughout the rebellion.

After the revolution, they were happy to see that girl get married to whom she loved.

And from that moment on, it was time for them to think about their own happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly dunno what i have done ;\ Thank you for reading !  
> Please leave a comment :)


End file.
